1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to martial arts lighted nunchakus with self-contained power and light sources and foam rubber nunchakus.
2. Background Art
Nunchakus are an ancient martial arts fighting weapon. Nunchakus are used in the martial arts for fighting or demonstration purposes. The user swings the nunchakus by the bottom of one of the handles (nunchaku) in a predetermined form or "kata". Most nunchakus are comprised of a pair of 12 to 14 inch handles interconnected with a cord or chain at an end of each handle.
Several improvements to the original wooden nunchakus have been utilized and disclosed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,023 to Cutler, discloses a nunchaku constructed from perforated metal with an adjustable securing device for attachment to a rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,274 discloses a toy striking stick comprising two similar handles attached to a cord. Additionally, there is disclosed a spherical noisemaker or rattling member affixed to each handle.
None of the prior art, however, discloses light emitting or illuminated nunchakus or foam rubber nunchakus.